


after hours

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fade to Black, Fluff, Other, RPF, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: You’ve been out drinking and having fun with him all night. You step outside for a moment, and he gives you that... look.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Reader of Unspecified Gender, Andrew Hozier-Byrne/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriousthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousthorn/gifts), [RembrandtsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The bed warmed by the body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020000) by [MToddWebster (RembrandtsWife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/MToddWebster). 



You were standing outside the pub with him, getting a breath of fresh air. The crowd inside was too stifling, too loud, as much as you were both enjoying yourselves, and you needed a moment to be alone with him. 

Taking a deep breath, you stretched your arms, and when you looked at him, you saw that he'd been staring, with that smile on his face that made it obvious he was in that alcoholic sweet spot - somewhere between sober and completely wasted. You couldn't help but smile back.

"Andy," you said, "d'you think it's time that we go on home?" 

"Hmm..." he said, exaggeratedly tapping his finger on his chin, considering it. 

You stepped closer to him, tucking your hands into his back pockets, pressing your lips to the skin above his low neckline, nuzzling his chest hair briefly. "C'mon. It's been a long night, and I've had fun but..."

He gave you a brief squeeze, kissing the top of your head. "Mmm. All right. Let's go home."

You held hands in the taxi all the way back home, leaning against his shoulder, humming with excitement. When you got home, you unlocked the front door of the house you shared, hanging your keys on the hook by the door, kicking off your shoes and hanging up your light jacket. When you turned around, he was sitting in a kitchen chair, struggling with the boots he was wearing in a way that was almost comical. 

"Do you need help?" you asked, tilting your head.

He laughed and nodded. "Seems I'm having a bit of trouble with the laces. New shoes," he explained. 

"Maybe you've had a bit more to drink than I thought," you said, kneeling to untie his boots and tug them off for him. You kissed one of his knees, and he held his hand out to help you up, then tugged you into his lap with a grin. 

"It was hard not to kiss you out there," he admitted, pulling you closer, and you couldn't help but lean in, kissing his lips, breathing him in entirely. Afterward, you pressed your nose to his.

"Andy," you whispered, "get you to bed before we fall out of this chair."

You both laughed. Relenting, he let you up, and you took him by the hand, leading him into the bedroom, sitting him on the end of the bed and helping him with his belt and trousers without being asked. 

"Do you want... ehm, I can help you, too..." he mumbled, but you just smiled and shook your head.

"No, I'm definitely more sober than you... for once," you replied. "I can handle it." You unbuckled your belt and unfastened your trousers, shaking a little until they fell down off your waist, then pushed them down the rest of the way, stepping out of them, leaving you only in your underwear and t-shirt. You pushed him playfully. "Get into the bed, mister." 

"As you wish," he said, a twinkle in his eyes. He scooted farther back into the bed, letting you drag the covers out from under him. You crawled into bed next to him, and pulled the covers up over you both, clicking off the lamp on your bedside table.

In an instant, his arms were around you, and your lips caught his with a happy sigh, and you were squirming against him, happy and warm. He buried his face in your shoulder, his curls tickling your skin, and one of his hands wandered to your backside, squeezing once, gently. You kissed the side of his face, pressing yourself close, holding fast to him, until... you heard him softly snoring into your ear.

Oh dear. He really  _ was _ drunk. You chuckled to yourself, snuggling close to him, comfortable enough to soon fall asleep yourself.

In the morning, you could feel his fingertips trailing lightly over your form even before you opened your eyes, and when you finally did, his green eyes were right there to meet them, a soft smile on his face. 

"Mornin', love," he said quietly.

You grinned, blushing lightly at the pet name. "You fell asleep on me last night."

Sheepishly, he nodded. "Don't worry," he said, taking both your hands in his, kissing them reverently. "I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, will you?" you said, impishly, tugging on one of his curls. "When do you plan on doing that?"

He ran one hand up under your shirt, lightly grabbing your waist. "Oh, I thought I'd start right now."


End file.
